Death Here and There
by Kaliner
Summary: I saw the movie last night, and I needed to vent my feelings a bit. T for dropping the "F" bomb.


The darkness overcame the whole castle. Everyone was either running or fighting. Death Eaters shot spells here and there, hoping to kill someone as they knew they could not kill the Chosen One.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched at a first year Ravenclaw student, who fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She pulled her wand away, ending the spell. She strode over to the student, her heels clacking against the stone floor. He looked up at her, tears in his blue eyes. "Pathetic!" Bellatrix yelled, kicking him against the face. "WORTHLESS! YOU WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD!"

"Please, no!" He cried as Bellatrix pointed her wand and shot a stunning spell straight in his chest, silencing him once and for all.

Bellatrix flipped her hair slightly as she let out a maniacal laugh. She quickly spun around, shooting more spells at others who were approaching her.

"Hahahaahah!" She cackled as she and other Death Eaters ran through the corridors, searching for more prey.

"Mum!" A voice yelled. The doors of the Great Hall opening, revealing Ginny Weasley, her fiery red hair flowing behind her as she ran in.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "What on earth on you doing here?"

"I came to fight!"

"You're too young!"

"I don't care, Mum. I'm going to fight for Hogwarts! I want to fight for what Harry's fighting for!"

A cheer erupted from the people in the Great Hall being treated. Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything, Ginny threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you, Mum," she said. "But, this is bigger than we are. We have to stick together."

"Stay close to me, alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a soft voice. Ginny smiled, nodding.

Tonks ran in moments later, her face full of sweat, dirt, and blood.

"Tonks, what…?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, startled by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here? What about Teddy?"

"He's with my mom. He'll be fine. I can't stay home while Remus is fighting," Tonks replied, wiping her face with her hands. "If I don't do my duty now, then I have no right to be called an Auror."

"Be safe," Luna spoke up, who was sitting next to Colin Creevey. She was comforting him as he was trembling since he was a Muggleborn and he had no idea where his brother was; they were separated over the sea of people.

"Don't worry about me," Tonks said. "I know how to fight."

Colin took a deep gulp. He got up from his seat and took out of his wand. He began heading for the doors.

"Colin, wait!" Luna yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fight," he said.

"You can't!"

"My brother is out there! He's only twelve!" Colin cried. Without another word, he sprinted out of the Great Hall, a look of determination on his childish face.

Tonks drank a long drink of water before returning to the corridors to face more Death Eaters.

Right outside, Remus Lupin was busying himself with Antonin Dolohov, who had pure murder in his eyes.

"Remus!" Tonks screamed.

"Tonks?" Remus yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Better keep your guard up, werewolf!" Dolohov yelled, sending a stunning spell at Remus. He was grazed on the arm. "Next time won't be so lucky!"

Remus turned his attention back to Dolohov.

"Stupefy!" He screamed. Dolohov was knocked off his feet.

"Dolohov, what's going on here?" Bellatrix screeched, running to the scene. She saw Remus and Tonks and a sadistic grin spread against her lips. "Hello, niece," she said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Tonks murmured.

"Come to defy the dark lord, have you? Well, I'm sorry to put an end to that!" She shot a stunning spell which knocked Tonks against a wall. Bellatrix approached her. "Aw, is that all you got?"

"Flipendo!" Tonks screamed.

Bellatrix was pushed away about five feet.

"REDUCTO!"

"Oh," Bellatrix said. "Is that any way to treat your aunt? CRUCIO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tonks screamed, her body twisting and turning on the stone floor. "AAAAH!"

"Tonks!" Remus screamed, but he could not get to her as Dolohov was coming back for me.

"What did I say about keeping up your guard?" Dolohov sneered. He glanced at Bellatrix, nodding at her.

Remus acted quickly; he dashed to Tonks's side and hauled her to her feet.

"Whatever happens, I love you," he said, kissing her lightly.

"I love you, too," she replied, tears running down her cheeks.

They turned around, holding hands tightly; their wands were clutched in their other hands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix and Dolohov yelled at the same time; the green light hit Remus and Tonks, killing them instantly.

"Hahahaha!" Bellatrix laughed. "Let us go and torture some more students, Dolohov."

"Yes, let's," Dolohov replied, walking past the two dead bodies on the ground and into the courtyards.

Rookwood grinned when he found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred walking through the corridors cautiously. He could not kill Harry, but the other three were his for the taking.

"Rookwood, what are you doing?"

Rookwood turned to see Pius Thicknesse, the minister of magic standing behind him.

"Look there," he said, pointing to the gang. "We may not be able to kill Potter, but we can get those others. Especially that Mudblood."

"Then, let's do it."

"We haven't seen a Death Eater for a while," Fred said, glancing around.

"Don't let your guard down just yet," Harry advised. "Once we get Voldemort, they'll give up."

"And what if they don't?" Ron asked. "What if they try to kill us anyway?"

"Well, we'll just have to keep the fight going then, won't we?" Percy said.

"Perce!"

"There was a lot of uneasy tension back at the Room of Requirement," he explained.

"Well, thank you stating the obvious, Perce," Fred laughed.

"Always the joker, huh?"

"I try. Haven't seen George in a while either. Hope he's okay."

"George may be gentler than you, Fred, but he knows how to hold his own," Percy said.

"Stop talking," Harry said.

"What's…?" Hermione asked.

"Shh!" Harry turned around to see Pius holding his wand and approaching them slowly.

"Hello, lady and gentleman," he said in his politest tone he could muster. "Ah, Percy Weasley. We're a little angry you came here."

"That's too bad!" Percy growled. "Stupefy!"

"Wow, nice one, Perce!" Fred cheered, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"By the way, Minister, did I tell you I'm resigning?" Percy yelled as he set another stunning spell toward Pius.

"You're joking, Perce," Fred commented, astonished. "I can't believe it." There was a loud bang. Fred started laughing. "You're actually joking. I don't remember the last…" The bang produced an explosion; the debris fell against Fred.

"Fred?" Percy asked, pulling the debris off him. "Fred!"

When he pulled Fred out of the wreckage, he saw that he was still wearing his smile on his face.

"FRED! NO, NO!" Percy cried. "FRED!"

"Fred!" Ron ran to them. "Fred?"

Hermione clamped her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes. Harry was speechless.

"Fred!" Percy held his brother's body in his arms, letting his tears flow.

Fred's, Remus's, and Tonks's were moved to the Great Hall shortly. They were laid in the middle, looking as though they were sleeping under the starry ceiling.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the crowd. "Who's it now?" Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Percy walking in moments later. "Percy, darling, what's wrong?"

He could not look at his mother; he turned his teary eyes away from her. Ginny ran down to her mother's side. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Percy approached the bodies. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley first saw Tonks, then Remus, and then…

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, falling to the ground beside her fallen son. "FRED, NO!"

"Fred…" Ginny started sobbing. Percy wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "No…" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Tell me it's not true, Percy. Tell me they're not dead…"

"M-Mother, I… I'm sorry," Percy stammered.

"NO! FRED, TONKS, REMUS!"

"Ah, I need to get away from all that fighting," George said, walking in looking completely exhausted; Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were with him. "Haven't seen Fred in a while. Where is he?" He caught sight of their teary faces. Mrs. Weasley clambered up to meet her son's eyes. "Mum? Is something wrong? Something's wrong. I can know it." Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny moved aside for George. "What's wrong with you all…?" George stopped abruptly. He saw the bodies. His heart sank deeply when he saw his own twin brother, lying dead on the ground. "Fred?" He kneeled next to him. "Freddie? Hey. Fred!" George screamed, starting to get desperate. "FRED! WAKE UP!" Fred did not sir. "FRED! DAMN IT! FUCKING GET UP!" Tears overcame him; he collapsed next to the body, trembling all over.

"George," Mrs. Weasley said, catching him in an embrace.

"Why? Mum, why?"

"We knew the risks. I don't like. I don't… at all…."

"But…"

"George," Bill interrupted. "His death will be avenged. Be sure of that. Harry will put an end to this. Fred, Remus, and Tonks did not die in vain. Have faith in Harry, alright? He will put an end to this bloody battle."


End file.
